Reylo: Never Alone
by ghostlywhitewolf
Summary: How the Rise of Skywalker should have ended and a bit of a continuation. Small spoilers for TROS. Rey and Ben have both survived and have left Exogal. Might sneak in a bit of angst. Rated T for violence and minimal adult themes. CURRENTLY ON HOLD
1. Ch 1 - New Beginnings

Rey's POV:

I felt myself slipping away. Somehow I knew I couldn't control it. I could feel warm arms holding me tight. Ben. He looks away for a second, then puts his hand on my chest, closes his eyes, and gives his force energy to me. His life.

My eyes flutter open, taking a breath of air. My eyes meet Ben's. They were now completely his, devoid of any darkness and full of warmth and love. Words failing me, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. As we wrapped our arms around each other time seemed to hold still this incredibly perfect moment.

We broke apart smiling, only for Ben to fall from my arms. He was dead. "No!" I cry out, which turns into a more hysterical sob as I completely broke down crying. I couldn't believe it.

I had never gotten to tell him how much I cared for him . . . that I loved him.

As more tears flowed from my body I didn't realize the blue glow behind me. All the force ghosts of all the past Jedi gathered around Ben. Luke, Leia, and Han were even there. All together they started chanting in a language unknown to me.

Then I realized. It was force energy being given to Ben. Only it wasn't normal force energy. This came from love. Pure love, true love, my love, all for Ben. The force ghosts slowly faded away as Ben's chest heaved with a new breath of air. A new life.

Sitting back up he looked into my eyes, full of love. "I love you," I whispered, my voice full of emotion. I felt his soft lips press into mine, the kiss becoming deeper with more passion. We broke apart and Ben pulled me close and whispered "I love you too."

* * *

By some miracle Ben and I walked back to the _Millennium Falcon_. Trust me, there was a lot of stumbling and tripping involved. Ben had done something to his leg when he fell off a cliff and I was just generally weak from having to defeat the Emperor.

I took the pilot's seat and Ben in the copilot's. Before leaving Exogal and heading back to the Resistance base, I sent a message to them saying, "The Emperor is dead, this time for good. Kylo Ren has been killed and Ben Solo has returned. He will be accompanying me and staying at the base. Do not be alarmed and do not attack. I'm talking to you, Finn."

_Author's Notes_

This is the very first fan fiction I've ever finetuned or published so no hate please but I'm welcome to constructive criticism. Please tell me what you guys think because I have a lot in store for this fanfiction!

_Side Note: I do not own any characters from Star Wars the Force Awakens, the Last Jedi, or Rise of Skywalker. All credits go the the amazing cast and crew._


	2. Ch 2 - Acceptance

Rey's POV:

I can hear the gears turn as I pull the lever, sending the ship into light speed. I checked the navigation course and all the ship's statistics, making sure nothing would interrupt my trip home. Well, in a way, it's also Ben's trip home.

Ben. I turn to him. He's looking out the window, watching the galaxy melt into a field of stars as the ship zooms by.

"Ben," I say carefully, not wanting to startle him. He suddenly speaks up in a strained voice "What are they going to think of me? _I_ killed their family and friends. _I_ issued the command that gave them those scars." he looks so scared, his eyes full of pain and sorrow, but mostly, _guilt_.

I sigh. I know he's right. I should have known he would think of this sooner or later. I gently guided his face over to me, looking him in the eye. "We both know what you're thinking is probably true. That is, true of Kylo Ren. These people have only seen Kylo Ren. You haven't let them see who you really are - Ben Solo."

Ben still looks unconvinced and I sigh again, this time out of exasperation, "Ben, _listen to me_. _Palpatine_ made those horrible decisions. He only chose to make them through you. You are still Ben Solo. You always were. You need to show everyone Ben Solo." Ben gives me a weak smile and I smile back whispering "_You can do this" _as D'Qar comes into view.

* * *

Poe's POV:

I was just heading out of the control room when the _Millennium Falcon_ landed in a clearing just south of the base itself. We had received Rey's message and the proper precautions were taken, but I still wasn't sure they were exactly necessary at all. We had informed everyone of the situation as well, repeating several times that it was Ben Solo who would be walking off that ship, not Kylo Ren.

As soon as I saw a familiar face walking off that ship I ran over, Finn sprinting ahead. Finn got there first, embracing Rey in a hug full of friendship, laughter, and tears of joy. I smiled, faltering a little as a dark shape made its way down to us. The face of what we know as Kylo Ren, now truly Ben Solo.

I hugged Rey, keeping an eye on Finn who was holding a glowering stare on Ben. Good thing he wasn't carrying a weapon. That might have taken some explaining. Ben speaks up at last, breaking the silence, "Nice to see you again FN- err . . . Finn . . ."

Finn doesn't respond, keeping the stare on Ben. "Finn-," Rey and I say at the same time, as if instructing a stubborn kid. "Yep-nicetoseeyoutoo," Finn replies in a strained voice. I roll my eyes at him and hold my hand out to Ben "I know it's going to be tough here among . . . everyone . . . but I hope we can become friends," I say trying to keep my tone light. "Same here" he replies, "And thank you" he continues. "No problem" I smile.

We all head to the mess hall, already filled with celebrating members of the Resistance. We had quite a few stares as some people recognized Ben, but thankfully no one caused a scene. C3-PO and BB-8 joined us as well, both having rather unique reactions to Ben's presence. For C3-PO though, it was pretty much just blunt, as usual, but fortunately Ben took it well.

We talked and caught up for a while, Finn now glowering at the Rey and Ben's intertwined hands. The minute I noticed that, I knew something was up. "Finn," I said, snapping him out of his trance, "Can you and the droids go get us drinks?" Sure he says, seemingly relieved to get away from whatever was going on between Rey and Ben.

"So," I say smirking "What's going on between you too? I'm not blind, I've seen the way you guys look at each other." Rey and Ben both flush a deep red "Well that just proves it," I say laughing at them. Rey sighs and puts her head on Ben's shoulder "Just tell him" she says.

Ben seems to deflate, "We kissed." "Twice," Rey adds and the two flush an impossibly even darker red. "I KNEW it!" I yell, causing several people to turn around and look at me. I don't care. "Ben, dude, what are you waiting for? Ask her out!"

"Well-," Ben starts, stopping when Finn and the droids approach and Rey quickly sits up straight again. "Champagne," Finn says, setting four wine glasses on the table, "I thought we all deserved it."

We talk well into the night, not noticing how late it was getting because of the mess hall's bright lights until Rey had completely fallen asleep on Ben's shoulder. "Woah" I say checking the clock, "It's already 1AM." Ben picks up Rey bridal style "Do you guys know where her room is? She shouldn't be woken up," he asks.

I instinctively turn to Finn, "You know the way better than I do, and also show Ben where the temporary housing is." "Sure," he says, too tired to argue. I stifle a yawn "I'm gonna turn in for the night, see you guys tomorrow."

* * *

Ben's POV:

Rey looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. Her brown waves framed her beautiful face, her breathing soft on my chest. "Right down here," Finn whispers, trying to keep as quiet as possible, "I'll wait outside for you." I nod and continue down the worn path. It revealed a small picturesque cottage, set in a sheltered meadow surrounded by woodland.

I quietly opened the door, walking to the bedroom on the right. I laid Rey down on the fluffy mattress and carefully removed her shoes and lightsaber, setting them down on a small dresser. I pulled the blankets over her shoulder and after laying a kiss on her head, tip-toed out, closing the door behind me.

Finn showed me the temporary housing I could use, close to the mess hall and then stumbled off, half asleep. I got ready for bed, changing into some soft pajama pants before collapsing into bed, falling asleep before I even reached for the blankets.

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_So I've been thinking about keeping to a schedule, like every two or three days I'll post. Not promising anything though, I can't predict how much homework I'll have lol :). But thank you guys so much for all the views! I thought I would be lucky to get five or ten! I'm currently working on the handwritten copy of the next chapter and I'm hoping to post on Monday. Tell me what you guys think!_


	3. Ch 3 - Comedy Relief(ish)

_**Edit: I just realized that Rey is actually underage so I will be aging up all the characters by one year. That means Rey will be 21, Ben's 31, Finn's 25, and so on. This applies to chapter two(last chapter). Sorry guys :/ Now onto the story!**_

Rey's POV:

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed and relaxed. A beam of sunlight danced to the sounds of birds singing. I lay there for a few minutes before getting up and taking a shower.

Looking through my closet, I decided on a more stylish clothing change. I didn't have to wear practical clothes - the war was over. I ended up picking out some tan leggings and a fawn brown shirt, highlighted by white gloves and a belt, along with some knee-high boots with a considerably high heel. A white scarf draped over my neck and tucked into my belt. I was about to tie my hair up again, but then decided against it.

I stepped outside, pulling on a long black cloak - it was almost D'Qar's winter. I shivered as a brisk wind swept through, hurrying along to the mess hall.

Two beloved, familiar faces greeted me "Ben, Finn!" I called out, both greeting me with a smile and wave. "New look, huh?" Finn asks. "Yep!" I reply, grinning.

"Wow . . . you look amazing . . ." is all Ben manages to say and holds my gaze for a few moments. Those deep, dark eyes, once filled with hate and anger and betrayal . . . now full of light . . . and something else.

"Thanks," I say snapping out of my trance and I give Ben a smile. I turn to Finn "wait, where's Poe?"

"Oh, just out cleaning up some boring stuff at the control room . . . or, at least, that's what he told me," Finn replies looking sheepish "Oh wait!" he said suddenly and I nearly jumped out of my skin. "Poe also said there was a surprise and something about a ceremony . . . ?" Poor Finn. He looks just as confused and Ben and I.

Right at that moment, Poe comes barreling in through the door, catching quite a few onlookers from the people innocently trying to enjoy their breakfast.

"GUYS!" he yells.

"HUGE NEWS!"

He got a lot more onlookers as he torpedoed over to our table. I think I caught a muffled "_It would be huge news if you learned to __shut up_" from Ben along with a groan from Finn. "Ok," Poe whispers.

"Wow is the huge news you finally learning how to whisper?" Finn says, sarcasm dripping from the statement. Poe glares at him but continues on "I got. The biggest popstar. In the galaxy. To sing at the party next Saturday. Xylina Stellar!"

Time stops.

Ben and Finn's jaws drop to the floor.

I just sit there, dumbstruck.

Then time begins again. I unleash the most girly shriek ever you could hear it three galaxies away. I don't really know what the entire mess hall did, but when I closed my mouth there were considerably fewer people. Poe, Finn and Ben are looking at me like their scared to take their hands off their ears.

"Wait you're not kidding, right?" Ben asks. Poe shakes his head "No way."

I opened my mouth to shriek again, only to be tackled from behind as Ben covers my mouth with his hand. He explains it as "so _no one suffers from permanent hearing loss_" at which the four of us all burst out laughing.

* * *

Finn's POV:

I walked along the rows of military arranged huts, heading into the forest. I needed some wood. You may be surprised, but carving is one of my hobbies. I love the intricacy of it. Now I was searching for something I could use as a mini lightsaber. I thought it would be cut for some of the kids.

I continued walking, stopping when I heard . . . laughter? I knew I should have walked away, but curiosity got the better of me and I investigated. The sound eventually led me to a clearing, bordered on one side by a pretty little stream. And who should be walking by?

Rey. Holding hands with _Ben_. I knew I should trust him, but I don't. The two continue talking and laughing and rey stands on her tip toes and gives Ben a soft kiss. Something stirs inside me. _Jealousy_.

It was weird. I've never felt this way about someone before, and come on, Rey's in love with the guy who's sweet, charming, and hot. Not to mention he has a six-pack. No wonder I don't trust him.

"Dude" I hear a voice behind me "Why are you . . ." at this point the speaker struggles not to laugh "_in a bush_." I look behind me. It's Poe. I should have known. I roll my eyes and just pull him over. "Look" I whisper.

Rey and Ben continue walking, until Rey stops Ben and kisses him. I have to look away "tell me when it ends," I say to Poe. "What's up? Squeamish about a kiss? What are you, ten?" Poe snorts, that trademark smirk on his face. You would be surprised he had never met Han Solo.

I just glared at him. Eventually though, I turned back to Rey and Ben, who were still kissing. I sighed.

Just then I heard a roar behind me. Poe and I turned around, greeted by a furry beast "Chewie!?" we both exclaimed at the same time, in complete disbelief. He too squatted down next to us, to see what was going on.

At this point, Chewie lost his balance, sending the three of us tumbling out of the bush . . . right to the feet of a very embarrassed Rey and Ben.

Poe points to me "It was his idea." I immediately point to Chewie "It was his fault."

Poe, Chewie, and I all get to our feet "Yeah I'm just gonna gooo . . ." I say awkwardly, backing away and then turning around and sprinting, Poe and Chewie right on my heels. As we reached the main base, we all agree that when this entire ordeal is over, we will _never, ever_ speak of it again.

_A/N:_

_I'm not feeling too confident on this chapter, I did it in a bit of a rush lol. I thought adding some humor would be nice, but tell me what you guys think! Since I'm posting a day early(ish) I think I might get chapter four out on Wednesday, maybe Tuesday. I have tests to study for. Don't count on it lol ;). Also I was going to put more . . . fundamental-to-the-storyline stuff in this chapter, but I realized that this will have to be good enough because school sucks. What else is new? Again, please review! :)_


	4. Ch 4 - A Mess of Events

_A/N:_

_I'm not even gonna try to make an excuse for posting a week late. All I'm saying is that I have too much access to Netflix._

_Disclaimer: I forgot to do this for the other chapters so - I don't own any Star Wars characters, unfortunately. I wish I did._

* * *

Ben's POV:

That encounter had been . . . interesting, to say the least. Rey and I were a little shocked, and embarrassed, and had gotten a bit of a bruise on our pride, to say the least. We agreed to pretend it never happened.

Rey and I headed back to base, still holding hands as the old ships flew to another plant for restoration, now to be used for trade. A member of the resistance, unknown to me, approached us. He seemed to be quite a bit nervous, but didn't waver.

The man turned to me and said "Commander Poe Dameron has requested that Ben Solo speaks at General Leia Organa's memorial ceremony on Saturday morning." He spoke in a formal way, never stumbling over his words.

"Wow . . . uh . . . okay" I said, hesitant as Rey gave me a look saying _You ok?_ I gave her a small nod, and released her hand. She understood I needed to be alone.

I walked away toward the more secluded part of the woods, my thoughts spinning. _I'm going to speak. In front of the whole Resistance. They all know me as Kylo Ren. And to speak for my mother? I could have very well killed her according to everyone here . . . just like my father._

I was so focused on my thoughts, I failed to notice the orange glow a little way off. I knew it was a crashed TIE fighter . . . it just didn't register in my brain . . . unfortunately.

I turned around, deciding to head back to base. A hot cup of tea might do me some good. And then . . . _oh fun_ . . . I have to write a speech.

* * *

Hux's POV:

I was mad. Very mad. Extremely mad.

I was so mad I crashed my stolen TIE fighter.

At least I was at the right place.

I should have been dead. But no, I wasn't. I dodged a bullet - literally - then faked my death. The storm troopers that came to dispose of my body . . . let's just say they got two things. A bit of a shock, and a one-way ticket to the afterlife. I disposed of their bodies and stole a TIE fighter. I've been watching from the sidelines for a while. The hate just grows.

I don't care what happens to me, or the rest of the world. All I know is that Kylo Ren's life will be taken . . . in one way or another.

Vengeance will be mine, and I will rule the First Order as the Supreme Leader.

* * *

**SATURDAY MORNING**

Rey's POV:

I could only watch as Ben paced back and forth behind the stage. It's been going on for the past half hour. By now I'm honestly gonna puke. It was making me too dizzy.

It was the memorial ceremony and Ben looked dashing. He was dressed in a white, high collared shirt and a black formal coat with matching shoes and pants. I wore a long, flowing white gown with long sleeves that had a slit to my elbow, allowing them to hang past my waist.. To top it all off I had on a floral beaded necklace, earrings, and bracelet.

I mentally counted the seconds on the clock. In three minutes it would be Ben's turn to speak. I was only back here for emotional support. Poe suggested it and it was definitely a good idea.

The minutes went by too quickly. My heart nearly burst out of my chest as I gave Ben a _good luck_ squeeze. I walked over to a seat that had been reserved for me, nervously fingering my bracelet. _How will it go? Will everyone accept him?_

There were quite a few gasps and murmurs as Ben took his place at the podium. I knew he knew the speech by heart, he had practiced all day, every day, but still, I was a bit terrified.

"I know what a whole lot of you are thinking right now," he began, "That I'm Kylo Ren. The person that issued the command that killed your friends and family. Kylo Ren. The monster, the terrorist, the murderer."

"But I'm not here today to ask for your forgiveness. I'm here to honor a hero, even though she refused to call herself one." As Ben continued, he started to grow more confident. "My mother. General Leia Organa. The person who gave me the name Ben Solo. And I intend to never change it again."

"She always believed that this small group of people were a spark. A spark that lit the fire that would burn down the First Order. And she was right. Her hope did just that. Her hope made that hope for peace and justice, and, most of all, for her son to return," His voice broke, and I could tell some people were getting a little misty eyed.

"And I did return. I did the moment she breathed her last breath. She called out to me. Just one word. My name. Ben." There wasn't a dry eye in the entire crowd, "And so she continues to light sparks today - sparks of hope. I just wish she was here to see this. See what an impact she made - see every spark burning inside each of us."

The entire crowd was in tears - including Ben and I. I gave him a hug as he sat down beside me. "_You were amazing_," I whisper and he gives me a teary smile.

* * *

Finn's POV:

The party was a complete hit. Xylina singing, the crowd inhaling mountains of food, the dance floor full - it was incredible.

Rey and Ben were on the dance floor with every other couple - of course, and that same little bug came back. Stupid jealousy bug. Ugh.

I found Poe flirting with a giggling group of girls. Typical. One look from me and he excused himself. "Let me guess," he began. "Rey and Ben are dancing with all the couples."

I nodded. Poe just rolled his eyes and dragged me over to the quickly depleting buffet table. "Get a drink," he said, "it might make you feel better." I sighed but finally did reach out for a bottle of soda.

As Poe went back to the group of girls, something caught my eye. A young man, skinny, orange hair, kinda pasty.

Wait . . . that wasn't right. He's dead. He _should_ be dead at least.

I trashed my soda and grabbed Poe's arm, dragging him over to where Rey and Ben were dancing.

"Guys," I said, the fear apparent in my voice, "We have company, should've-been-dead company." Poe, Rey, and Ben both look hopelessly confused. "It's Hux," I said, "Hux is alive."

Their eyes all widened. "Where did he go?" Ben demands. "Backstage," I answer as Ben sprints away, leaving me, Poe, and Rey to follow him.

Long story short, the door was locked. "He must've locked it on his way in, but don't worry, this is what hairpins are for," Rey says briskly, pulling out a pin, letting a strand of hair fall loose. "Hurry," Poe says, on the lookout for anything and everything.

* * *

Ben's POV:

Rey finally managed to get the door open, and we all ran inside - to be greeted by total darkness. I pulled out Luke's lightsaber, "always be prepared," I smirked, igniting it. To my surprise, Rey pulled out Leia's lightsaber from a fold in her dress. I was impressed.

The lightsabers lit up some of our surroundings, but not much. We continued to run along the dark hallways, the music from the main stage muted. We stopped at a dead end. A large, empty room. We decided to split up, Poe coming with me, and Finn with Rey.

I walked ahead, nearly falling over what seemed to be a practice stage. As I held the lightsaber above my head, I was greeted by a very familiar face looking down from the platform. "Kylo Ren," he smirked, "I've found you at last."

"Hux," I snarled.

* * *

_A/N:_

_Cliffhanger! Don't sue me! ;)_

_Yes. I post a week late and give you people a cliffhanger. You're welcome :) _

_Ok, so, other news. I've pretty much given up on keeping to a schedule. I need inspiration to write, and that doesn't exactly stick to a schedule. I'm aiming for sometime this week and hoping for about Saturday . . . but idk. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! If you have any ideas for future chapters - please, please, please, I'm begging you to message me or _something_ so I can post a little sooner with longer chapters. Bye for now! :)_


	5. Ch 5 - Kidnapped

Rey's POV:

I heard a bang, and the swoosh of lightsabers told me someone was fighting. Ben and Hux. Who else? As I turned around to aid Ben, an arm grabbed me. "Finn?" I asked, confused. Why would he stop me?

Wait . . . that wasn't Finn.

"Hello beautiful," an unknown voice pierced into my skull as I was dragged away into the darkness. The unknown female disarmed me as I heard Finn cry out my name.

I tried to call back, but only had a gag stuffed into my mouth. In all that commotion, I barely realized that the muffled music had come to an end.

I was dragged roughly down a long hall, and then down a few flights of stairs.

I could now make out that I was now in a cave, bound and gagged in a chair, and still held in a reinforced cage. I could hear the quiet conversation of my captors.

"Are you sure this will do it?" the masked female asked.

"Definitely. This is Kylo's little piece of gold. He'll come, I know it," A deeper, masculine voice answered, "You did well Commander X, your payment will come soon."

"I hope so," the female that seems to be Commander X muttered, "but just remember that Kylo is your deal. I don't any blood to stain my hands."

"Of course my sweetheart," the male whispered almost seductively and I could hear him inching closer to her. The next thing I heard was a loud _SLAP_ and the loud sound of heels clicking away.

I stifled a laugh, despite my situation - the guy had it coming. But the tiny moment of laughter quickly faded away as I heard him approach me. It was Hux, a red handprint on his face.

"So, what are you gonna do," he smirked, "all alone without you're precious little boyfriend." He took my face in his hand and leveled his face to mine, still wearing that cruel expression.

"Get away from me," I growled. He didn't move, "feisty little one arn't you? But you won't be a problem." I finally got him to leave when I kicked him where it _hurts_.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I don't get it. One minute I'm dueling Hux, and the next I'm slicing a wooden box in half, not his pasty face. I heard Finn cry out for Rey, and that has me worried. Somewhere in the process I think Poe got knocked out.

Then I heard a small bang and all the lights turned back on. I was right - it was a practice stage. Poe was unconscious and seemed to have been blasted against the wall. Finn was staring at the wall, a look a pure horror on his face.

"They took her," he sputtered.

"What?" I asked, walking over to him.

"They took Rey," he said in shock, and it took all the poor man's strength to hold me back from blasting through the wall. Not to mention he was somehow injured.

In all honesty, he probably couldn't hold me back if I used the force- wait . . . force bond. That was it! Force bond! I jumped back. "Finn, I know how to reach Rey. Go and get Poe to the infirmary. I'll find you later," I said, already sprinting away.

I plunged into the woods, far away from the path, branches painfully scraping my legs.

I didn't care.

When I finally reached a small, circular clearing, I stopped. Then, for the first time in a while, I reached out with my mind. I searched for the dormant bond - the bond connecting me and Rey. I felt the strong light. I knew that light.

It was Rey.

I wrapped my mind around it, and then, there she was.

She was bound and gagged in a chair, floating in and out of consciousness. The only good thing I could see was that she appeared to have no physical injury, for now. Who knows what could happen to her.

"Rey," I called out, keeping my voice low and soft. She jerked awake. "_Ben. Get out of here," _she whispered, choking the words out around the gag. "I'm not really here," I reminded her gently, "I'm trying to get you home."

"_Don't,"_ she said to my shock.

"_They want you. I'm the bait. Whatever you do, don't come for me. It's a trap."_

She faded away, sending me back to reality. I fell to the ground, shaking and scared. Then I realized something. If I couldn't rescue her, someone else can.

I ran back to base, bursting into the infirmary, only to be greeted by a nurse informing me that Poe had a bad concussion and Finn was suffering from heavy blood loss.

The nurse told me I could go and see them, and I'm not sure if it was a good or bad experience. Poe was unconscious, and looked _horrible_ and then Finn had a huge gash on his arm and another on his stomach. And I had run off to contact Rey leaving them alone.

When I walked in, Finn looked up at me with dreary eyes, "Did you manage to get through to Rey?" he asked. I nodded, "And she doesn't look much better than either of you."

"Rey told me not to come for her. She said she's the bait . . . for me." Finn looked at me in shock, then his face cleared and he took a deep breath and said, "I know who can help you."

* * *

I don't know exactly how I found myself outside a military high class office. I gave a small knock, and the door opened almost immediately. "Oh!" a small black haired girl exclaimed, "I didn't see . . . wait . . . you're Kylo Ren." Her gaze suddenly changed from surprised to hostile.

"You," she snarled, "you _killed _my sister." I tried to reason with her, "I'm sorry, I'm honestly so sorry Rose, but there is something you need to know about."

"What do you want?," she said, refusing to meet my gaze. I sighed, "It's Rey. She's been kidnapped by Hux." Rose's eyes widened, "No . . . that can't be right. He's dea- . . ." she turned to look at me, her eyes understanding every emotion.

Holy _crap_, the mood swings in this girl.

"You and Rey . . . you fell in love, and Hux is back to take his place as Supreme Leader." Now it was my turn to surprised, "How did you know that?"

Rose just smirked "It was easy to put the pieces together, now come on, I think you'll need something."

She motioned for me to come inside and led me to a long corridor. It was filled with paintings that seemed never ending. With a press of a nicely camouflage button, Rose opened a door, sliding open to my left.

We descended for a couple minutes, finally coming to a stop at the bottom of the long staircase. "This way," Rose said and led me to a tall steel door.

Opening it, I was greeted by rows and rows and rows of weapons. Blasters, lightsabers, ship cannons, you name it.

"Take your pick," Rose smiled, grabbing a blaster close to the door and heading down the long row. I grabbed a simple sporting blaster along with several ammunition packs, stuffing them into my pocket along with Luke's lightsaber.

When Rose and I finally headed back up, she looked at me, her features set with determination and said, "Now we go find Rey."

* * *

_A/N:_

_Yes, I am aware that I'm late posting _again_ but in my defense . . . yeah I've got nothing. I'm gonna try to start on ch 6 tonight but idk. We'll see what happens. I'm open to suggestions for the next chapter. See ya'll in (I'm hoping) a week! :)_


	6. Ch 6 - idek what's going on now

Poe's POV:

"YOU DID _WHAT?" _I screamed at Finn, "You frickin' sent Ben off to find ROSE of _all_ the people, so they could go and hunt down Rey - ALONE."

Finn winced, "yup," he muttered, "sorry?"

"_SORRY_ ain't gonna cut it," I yelled, "Do you know how _dangerous _that is? And with Ben being on Hux's frikin' _REVENGE LIST! _Are you _CRAZY?"_

* * *

_A/N: And that, my dear children, is what I imagine Poe's reaction to this . . . uh . . . SiTuAtIoN would be. But I will now take this time for you ppl to listen to yet another of my BoRiNg rants. SO, the other day I was listening to _My Oh My _by Camilla Cabello. Basically, my weird Reylo brain translated that song into the rest of my fanfic, therefore making me scrap any other ideas. I don't really know if that leaves me at a good or bad point. For the sake of hope, I'm gonna say it's good. But yes, I am aware you don't want to listen to me when there are much more exciting things happening in my twisted version of Star Wars so . . . onto the story! :)_

* * *

Rey's POV:

I screamed.

The shadowy figure swooped down to my face again, it's hands . . . no, _claws_ grasping my head, probing deeper and deeper.

It knew everything. My deepest secrets and my thoughts.

Every.

Single.

Feeling.

The _thing's_ claws dug even deeper into my skull, piercing me.

All I could feel was pain.

Then I screamed again. A bloodcurdling scream. Hot tears ran down my face from eyes I couldn't close.

Hux walked up to me, a mask shielding his emotions. He forced a black liquid down my throat - it tasted vile.

Then all I saw was black.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I led Rose back to where the . . . err . . . incident happened, and she took to examining the walls. She finally stopped and said, "This one. It's hollow."

I tried to blast through using the force, TRIED, but Rose wouldn't let me. She said something about _secrecy_ and _blending in_ and _being quiet_. When have I ever gone unnoticed? I'm the frikin' former Supreme Leader for all anyone knows.

Ten long minutes later, filled with me pacing and Rose getting increasingly annoyed with my pacing, she uncovered a small gadget. "It's probably just a plumbing thing," I brushed it off, but Rose (as usual) ignored me.

But this time I was glad she ignored me.

"There's a sensor built inside to detect coded symbols camouflaged in uniforms, and it seems to be that-" I cut her off, "let me see that symbol."

I bent down, looking at the camouflaged hexagon with an inner circle, sixteen sharp rays going inwards, "No," I said, "It can't be." "The symbol of the First Order,'' Rose confirmed for me, and a look of horror, yet acceptance, appeared on my face.

"That means that someone-," I started. "Re-grouped the First Order," Rose finished for me.

I sighed, considering what I should do, then muttered, "The sensor will work for me."

"No, it won't," Rose said in confusion, "Everything you're wearing is from the Resistance, and we tested you for microchips." I glared at her, "I know. If you don't remember, I was the Supreme Leader, I got special access to things."

I pulled out a wide ring from my pocket and it snapped open with my fingerprint, revealing a heavily coded symbol of the First Order, "I was going to hand this into the authorities when I found it a couple days ago, but when the whole thing with Hux and Rey happened, I decided it might be useful,"

"There isn't any tracker on it; only I could access the data it recorded, but be careful with it just in case," I continued. "Woah," Rose said in awe, a hint of fear in her tone, "Hold it to the sensor."

I complied and a door silently slipped open behind us. As Rose and I stepped inside, the door slid shut again and a couple dim lights flickered on. "Quiet," she whispered to me. I smirked, "As if I don't know already.".

A couple minutes and too many flights of stairs later, Rose and I came to a large, seemingly central cave. The same dim lights shone in both of the two narrower passageways "You take one, I'll take the other?" I asked Rose. She gave me a nod and pulled out her blaster. I followed, pulling out Luke's saber.

I treaded carefully down the passageway to the left. I came to another flight of stairs leading down even more. I followed them, keeping tense and my saber ready. When I reached the bottom, I was greeted by a hard metal door. I used the ring to unlock it and entered.

It was a small cave with a few lit candles in crevices. A little farther along, a decently sized cage caught my attention. Inside, bound and gagged, was Rey. "Rey," I called out, so sad to see her like this - so weak, not the string and capable woman she usually is.

She slowly fought to consciousness, and she gave a smile seeing me, that quickly turned into fear, "Ben! I told you not to come." I just raised my eyebrows at her, unlocking the cage and stepping inside. I quickly removed the gag, and she started coughing, a sound I was relieved to hear for once.

"They want you, not me," she said, her voice finally sounding somewhat clearer than it did. "Who's _they_?" I asked her, already working on the bounds, revealing quite a bit of rope burn. "Hux and someone called Commander X," she answered.

I growled, "_Hux_, of all the people . . . I should've known." I cut the last few greenish-vomit-damp looking ropes with a sharp piece of flint I found on the ground. Where she should have had a bit of rope burn, there were instead cuts, with an unhealthy green-blue tint to them.

Rey turned around to face me, still wearing that beautiful gown from Saturday night, "Rey, you-." She cut me off, catching my mouth in hers. Neither of us could help it. Her hands twined with my hair, mine holding her hips. It felt _so good_ to finally taste her again and I brought her in even closer, her hand falling to my chest.

"Get a room," someone said and we broke apart immediately. Honestly, what is it with us being interrupted? Come on people, can't we get a _little _privacy?

I turned around to see a very smug looking Rose, obviously holding back a laugh. "Wait, how did you get here? Didn't you go through the other tunnel?" This time she did laugh, "It's apparently just a different route to the same place."

"But come on, we gotta get out of here," Rose said, already taking out her blaster and jogging out. I grabbed Rey's hand and started to follow. Rey ran a few steps but fell down. Hux had apparently not fed her - she was thin and weak. Those ropes had some kind of acid on them too.

I gave a quick glance around, then picked Rey up bridal style and hurried out.

Rey leaned against my shoulder, her breathing shallow in the humid tunnels. Rose had blasted at least five guards by now, and we were expecting more. Exactly two minutes and forty-three seconds after we started running, the alarms sounded.

Just ahead, I spotted another guard. Just like the rest, he was dressed in stormtrooper wear, tinted by red, the symbol of the First Order printed neatly over his heart. Rose shot him dead. And the next two that popped out of the shadows.

"Ammo" Rose said urgently as we continued running along. "Here," I tossed a pack to her - it wasn't exactly easy to do while holding Rey. Rose caught the pack, an impressive feat considering we were running full speed down a narrow, dark tunnel.

We finally broke through to the dark, looking-very-abandoned backstage. We didn't stop running - Rey needed to see a medic.

* * *

Rey's POV:

I rested my head against Ben's chest, rising and falling steadily. I could see that we were finally out in the open, clouds threatening a rainstorm. I would have enjoyed the fresh air more if my entire body didn't feel like it was burning.

Soon, the rain started. It was only a drizzle, and the cool water felt cuts didn't feel so bad now.

Ben rushed me inside to a brightly lit room, and I could hear medical droids whirring around me. I was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING (Wednesday)**

I woke up in a bright white room. A medical droid rolled out, a sliding door closing behind it. I was dressed in a short gray gown, and I felt so much better than the day before. All my injuries were treated and wrapped in gauze.

I looked to my right, and couldn't help but smile. Ben was sleeping on the chair next to me, looking so peaceful and innocent. His dark curls framed his face, hiding his scar. You could almost mistake him for a young boy, not yet having faced life's trials. I reached out to shake him awake, wincing at the soreness in my wrist.

"Ben," I whispered, giving him a poke. He gave a grumble and turned around, mumbling something about _five more minutes._ I gave a loud laugh. Someone was apparently not a morning person.

"Ben," I called a little louder, this time actually shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes, blinking at the bright initially looked confused as to why he was sleeping in a chair and waking up to medical ward lights, but he gave a bright smile when he saw me.

"Rey! You're up!" I smiled, "Yeah, and I'm guessing you stayed up all night, which isn't healthy by the way," I teased and he lovingly glared at me, "I refused to leave your side." I softened my gaze, "And I'm glad you did," I said and I leaned up to kiss him.

* * *

_A/N: Yay! Happy ending to this chapter! *pause while I leave to go celebrate* Oh don't worry people, there's plenty of unhappy things I have planned. 50% of the characters are going to go through a near-death situation, so I suggest enjoying the happy(ish) chapters while they last. I also have a cute reylo moment planned for the next chapter too, and I have absolutely _no _clue when I'm gonna get it out. Aiming for next Sunday. Pray for me. Anyways, love u guys! See y'all later! :) _

_(Yes I know this chapter is so much later than I planned. I have tried and failed, and failed again, and again, to stick to a schedule)_


	7. Ch 7 - Some Love

_A/N: If anyone's confused with the timeline, chapters 1 and 2 are on Thursday, 3 is on Friday, and the memorial ceremony and Rey's capture takes place __**the next week**__, even though it seems like there was only a day in between (I didn't plan it out well). Rey is captured from Saturday to Tuesday. Ch 6 ends on Wednesday. This chapter is on Saturday, 3 days after Rey wakes up in the medical ward._

* * *

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Rey's POV:

Ben had moved into my spare room. At first I thought it might be a bad idea, but it turned out to be nice. I was still recovering, and waking up to freshly made pancakes every morning is something I could never tire of. Who knew Ben was actually a good cook?

It's Saturday now. Time really does fly. Ben's dragged me outside to get some fresh air, and I'm honestly enjoying it. The cool night air blows by as Ben holds me close. I giggle as a small critter scuffles in the nearby foliage.

"Let's go in," Ben murmurs, "before you catch a cold." I smile and say, "But it's so nice out now." He glares at me, "Says the person who I had to drag outside twenty minutes ago."

I give him an evil smirk, "I'll go if you carry me in," I hold back a snort. Ben sighs, "I should have expected that," he says as he lifts me into his arms. I plant a kiss on his cheek and Ben gives me a warm smile.

He carries me to bed, tucking me in as if I were a child, "Good night Rey," I hear him whisper in the darkness and the door softly closes as I drift off to sleep.

And then, there it is. The- the _thing_. That same shadow that haunted me every day in Hux's clutches. The shadow swooped down and reached out, it's shadowy claws reaching out . . .

I sat up in bed, opened my eyes, and screamed.

* * *

Ben's POV:

I jolted awake at the high-pitched scream coming from Rey's room. I immediately ran over, not bothering to throw on a shirt. Turning the lights on to reveal a pale, terrified Rey. She had tears falling from her scared eyes.

"What happened?" I asked sitting down next to her and holding her in my arms. "It- the shadow . . . _thing_ came," she stammered, more tears flowing down her face. Rey buried her face in my shoulder, sobbing.

My eyes narrowed, "Did Hux do something?" I growled. "N- no," she stammered, "Well, not exactly. There was this clawed shadow . . . figure. It- it knew everything about me . . . everything," she hiccuped, the sobs thankfully fading away.

I gave her a warm smile, "Just try to remember you're safe now and I will never let anything like that to harm you again." She smiled up to me, my eyes meeting her bright gaze, "Promise?" I laughed softly, "I promise."

_(A/N: To confirm, yes Ben is shirtless. I've been wanting to write down this scene for a while lol)_

I looked back down on Rey, now finding her asleep on my bare chest. I smiled and looked at her beautiful face. I remembered the first time I had seen her like this. That one day changed my entire life - for the better. Soon, I was asleep.

* * *

Rey's POV:

I woke up in a soft bed, not remembering anything of the previous night. A warm hand rested on my stomach, silken black curls dangling over my head. Then I remembered - the shadow, Ben . . . oh, I should probably wake him up.

"Good morning Ben," I whispered, shaking him awake, "There is an apparent absence of pancakes in the kitchen," I giggled. He groggily opened his eyes, smiled at me, and proceeded to _try_ and fall back asleep.

"Ben," I sighed, "Come on." This time I jumped on him. He made a noise somewhere in between a gag, wheeze, and groan, "Ok, ok, _fine _. . . I'm getting up."

I watched as Ben stumbled out of bed and walked to his room to throw on a shirt. Then he came back in and grabbed my arm, dragging me along with him, "If I'm getting up, so are you," he smirked.

A few minutes later we were both dressed with half-cooked pancakes on the stove. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what was the thing you saw?" Ben asked.

I sighed, "I don't know, but now that Hux has that . . . shadow . . . he knows everything. Everything that happened. I could . . . _feel _ it taking my memories."

"Well, then we can leave. Go somewhere safe. Escape this nightmare"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's take a ship. Settle on a small farming planet. Live out our lives in peace"

"Ben . . ."

"Rey, listen to me. I can't lose you again. A small planet. Ach-to maybe. Or in one of Naboo's villages. We can be safe. We won't have to worry about this ever again"

"Ben, we can't do that," my voice broke, "What about Finn and Poe and Rose. They'll still have to deal with it, and the other families here too. You don't know how much I want to run with you . . . to be happy and in peace, never having to worry again . . . but we can't." A single tear ran down my face.

Ben wrapped me in his arms, wiping away the tear, "Then we won't, but you have to promise me something, be safe . . . for me"

A sob shook my shoulders and I buried my face in his shoulder, "I promise, I love you Ben"

"I love you too"

* * *

_A/N: short chapter because I've lost my inspiration. There is more to come, but when I wrote ch 6 I changed quite a few things and now I don't really know how to get where I want to. If I decide to put it on hold, then I'll put it in the description. I will be writing, but not nessecarily Star Wars. Wishing y'all the best! :)_


End file.
